Family Ties
by KatherineStefanClaryJace
Summary: Summer White is looking forward to her 2nd year at Hogwarts, it's going to be epic. But when new complicatons and secrets arise, Summer and her new friend, Lacey Weasley, have to unravel a tangled family tree, and discover their true identities.
1. Prologue

**A.N. Hi! So, just letting you guys know, I am writing this with my friend, so if it takes a while to update, that's why. Here's a short chapter, to start you off, please review and let us know if we should continue.**

_**Family Ties**_

_Prologue_

Isabelle was hysterical. The tears flowed down her face as she held the crying bundle in her weak arms. _He's gone; _she repeated over and over again in her mind, _he's gone, forever._

She knew the baby had no hope of a good life with her; knew that the best thing for her sweet little angel was to get away from Isabelle- as far away as she could. The new mother knew she was emotionally unstable. Her heart was broken, ripped out of her chest by the cruel hand of the law. As she placed her little Summer on the doorstep of the only people she knew she could trust, she kissed her little forehead, left the note, and ran; ran as fast as she could, as if she was trying to outrun her problems. The problems that, as she learned later, she could never escape from.

Rebecca looked at the little girl in her arms. Her mind was in chaos, her thoughts tangled and confused. She had no idea what was going to happen after this, no idea what she should do. She could keep the baby, that darling little girl, but what life would that be? She had a wonderful, doting husband, and her perfect little boy. Seamus had just passed the 10 months mark, almost a year, she couldn't leave him! But how could she abandon her sweet little baby?

Rebecca was torn. However, when it came down to it, she knew what she would do. Her face hardened, as she placed the baby on the doorstep with a note. She couldn't leave her family. And while the thought broke her heart, her little Lacey would just have to survive without her.

**A.N. Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hi! Yup, another update, all in the same day. This is just to get the introduction out of the way, basically. Please, please review, and enjoy the story ;)**

**Oh, and here's the full summary:**

Summer White was all ready for her second year at Hogwarts, with the Weasley twins at her side and a ton of perfect pranks, this year was going to be epic. That is, until Lacey Weasley came into her life, and they discovered a secret that questioned the lives, relationships and blood of almost everyone they knew. As they are pulled into these tangled webs of lies and secrets, the two new friends begin to question their lives, loved ones, and even their identities.

_Chapter 1_

Summer POV

The blast of cool air hit my bare legs making me shiver. I jumped out of bed and glared at my human alarm. I grabbed my neon pink pillow and threw it as hard as I could at my (for all intents and purposes) brother. Don't ask- it's complicated, and I'm too tired to explain it. Oliver grinned at my glare.

"Breakfast is ready, but it's okay if you want to go back to sleep. More for me!" I grinned despite myself; not even the dullest person in the world could deny that Oliver was funny. Suddenly I remembered what day it was and bolted out of bed, running for the stairs. Oliver laughed behind me as I tripped right before reaching the staircase and tumbled clumsily down the stairs. Believe me, not a pleasant experience.

My parents both chuckled as I barged into the kitchen. My parents are about the most boring people you'll possibly ever meet. My dad had balding dark hair, round spectacles over plain dark eyes and a bit of a round belly. My mum had short blonde hair a bit lighter than mine (but the purple highlights made mine ten times more awesome than hers), curling slightly at the end. Her equally dark eyes sparkled as she watched me trip over my feet (twice) on my way to the table. Sometimes my clumsiness surprised even me.

"Morning Mum, morning Dad." I kiss both their cheeks as I grab a muffin (chocolate chip, yum) and sat between them.

"Morning," They chorused. Oliver joined us, ruffling my short blonde hair in passing.

"Excited for Hogwarts?" Mum asked looking up from her newspaper.

"Heeecccckkk yeah!" I cheered pumping my fist in the air, thinking of all the pranks to do this year, and blushing slightly at the thought of the twins I would do them with.

Oliver saw my blush and smirked, winking, telling me mentally he knew what I was blushing about.

_SHUT THE HECK UP, OLIVER WOOD! I SAW YOU LOOKING AT ANGELINA THE OTHER DAY SO DON'T PRETEND THAT YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A CRUSH IS LIKE! AND ALSO! THE TWINS ARE FREAKING AWESOME PEOPLE AND WAY AWESOMER THAN YOU! IN FACT ON A SCALE OF AWESOMENESS, THEY WOULD RANK MUCH HIGHER THAN YOU, OLLYPOP! SO. SHUT. THE. HECK. UP. NOW!_

I nodded, and Oliver oblivious to my mental tantrum, kept smirking.

The trip to the train station was chaotic. We rushed into the station in casual muggle clothing, quickly blending in. We had 15 minutes before the train left and my mum was frantic. Even as we ran through the barrier to platform 9¾, she was shouting reminders.

"BRUSH YOUR TEETH EVERY NIGHT, AND DON'T FORGET TO FLOSS. DO YOUR HOMEWORK AND DON'T GET INTO TOO MUCH TROUBLE. THAT MEANS YOU SUMMER! OWL EVERY…" She was cut off by the horn of the train and I smiled; we were finally on our way to Hogwarts.

Once on the train, I immediately started looking for my favorite twins. I found them in a compartment near the back, surrounded by pranking items. I tripped in, as usual, and grinned, time to start planning.

We got to Hogwarts with smirks on our faces and plans for the perfect pranks. This year was going to be epic (in more ways than I expected). Yes, I just did one of those creepy voice predictions. Deal with it. Ok, I have a weird brain. Deal with it. Gosh, what is with me and saying deal with it? I guess I just like saying that. Deal with it. OMG I DID IT AGAIN! THAT'S SO WEIRD! Ok, I have issues. I guess I'll just have to deal with it… DANGIT! I DID IT AGAIN! Well, again again… teehee…again again.

George said something, pulling me out of my fascinating inner thoughts, well, more like inner arguments.

"What?" I asked stupidly, pulled out of my IA again (PS, I've decided to call my inner arguments IA, inner arguments take much longer to think).

"I said…" he shared an amused glance with Fred, "You glad not to be riding in the boats this time?"

I scowled. "Yes, last year I got SOAKED. I drowned…in my own clothes…I felt like a drowned dog…those are the ones that get wet, right?" They shared another glance, and burst out laughing. I scowled, but my frown quickly turned upside down (OMG THOSE SOUND LIKE LYRICS TO A SONG, frooooown….turn upside doooooown….yeah). I shared my song lyrics with them, and they just laughed harder.

We laughed all the way to the castle, through the Entryway, and all the way to the Great Hall, where we sat down at the Gryffindor Table, still laughing. Nobody gave us weird looks, they knew us well enough that it wasn't an odd sight, us 3 leaning on each other with tears in our eyes from laughing so hard. We were just that cool.

The sorting started, and our laughter quieted down, after some glares from McGonagall. In my boredom, my mind started to wonder. Pie…food…chicken….beef….food…. yeah, I'm hungry. Deal with….GOSH DARNIT!

I looked at the little 1st years, but none of them stuck out particularly to me. My mind kept wondering…it was gonna be lost pretty soon, if it kept on wondering…wow, that doesn't even make sense. Hmm, me, Fred and George should have a cool group name, like, like, Sumredorge. Yeah. Sumredorge. That's just badbutt. See, I don't like cursing, so I say substitutes. Like badbutt, dampit, and bowlsugar.

Suddenly, my attention was drawn as McGonagall uttered a single name.

_ Potter, Harry._

Er, Harry Potter.

Lacey POV

I rolled my eyes at them, a common occurrence in our family. Fred and George had run all the way to the train, claiming they needed to start making plans. However, they were cut off when Molly came into view, so their sentence sounded more like: "We have to get there soon, start plan-ting! Yeah, planting! It's our new hobby, right Gred?"

"Right, Forge."

They ran off, and I kept on walking, pulling my cart calmly. They were idiots. Funny idiots, but idiots nonetheless. I looked over at little Ginny. The poor little girl was devastated; she would have to go to Hogwarts next year, a year behind me and Ron. I went over and gave her a hug. When she asked me what it was for, I shook my head and smiled. I love that kid.

Once on the platform, after Molly helped a skinny kid with dark hair through the wall, I observed my family from behind.

I've always felt like I don't belong in their family, don't belong as a Weasley. Where all the Weasley's have red hair, dark eyes and freckles, I only have one of those features. My silky, straight red hair. Other than that, I looked different from the rest of them. I had light blue eyes, and pale, freckleless (wait is that even a word) skin. My hair, while red, was darker than their carroty orange, and straighter, smoother. Overall, I stuck out like a sore thumb.

I hugged Molly goodbye. While not my real mother, she was the closest thing I had. "Be good, and keep Ron out of trouble, all right dearie?" She kissed my forehead and set me off. Ron was right behind me, and we were silent as we looked for an empty compartment. I knew Fred and George wouldn't let us in theirs; we'd be interrupting their 'planting'.

We passed their compartment, and I saw them laughing with that blonde girl they hang out with a lot. Sunshine, or something.

Ron and I finally found an empty compartment near the back, only occupied by the skinny kid Molly had helped at the platform. I looked up as we entered, my eyes immediately meeting dazzling emerald ones.

"Anyone sitting here? Everywhere else is full." Ron asked, the boy's gaze slid to him. The boy shook his head, and Ron and I sat across from him. There were a couple of seconds of awkward silence, before Ron burst. "Are you really Harry Potter?" I glared at his rudeness.

"Ronald!" I elbowed him, glaring.

Harry, I suppose, grinned. "That's OK. Yeah, I guess."

I smiled slightly at him. "I'm Lacey, this is Ron. Nice to meet you, Harry."

He mumbled a "nice to meet you" back.

"So, do you really have the-you know…" Harry pulled up his bangs to showcase the faint red lightning scar. Unconsciously, my brother and I leaned forward to look.

"Wicked," Ron breathed.

We chatted a bit more, meeting a girl named Hermione, and finally the train came to a stop. We unboarded, and made our way to the boats.

Once at the castle, after McGonagall's lecture, we all filed into the Great Hall. I saw the twins, they waved and laughed and made hand gestures, some funny, some rude, most just inappropriate. The girl, Sunny, or whatever knocked over a couple of plates and elbowed a glass. I almost snickered. She was kind of weird.

The hat sang its song, and the sorting began. I didn't pay attention to most of it, but I did notice the Hermione girl get sorted into Gryffindor. I smiled, good for her. Finally, one name stuck out. "Potter, Harry." The crowd of students went silent.

I watched as Harry sat down, and the hat was set on his head. There were a couple of seconds where Harry seemed to be arguing with the hat; finally it called out the house.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone at the table burst out in cheers, and Harry sat down, grinning. Soon enough, it was my turn.

I sat down, and the hat fell over my eyes. I heard the voice in my mind, but I wasn't surprised. I sat calmly, waiting.

_Hmm, you're another difficult one. Hmm, where to put you. Well, I should mention Slytherin first. You have great potential, great power. Slytherin could help you harness that. _

I imagined my family's reaction if I ended up in Slytherin, and shook my head violently. _Please no, _I begged silently.

_ No? Alright then. _"GRYFFINDOR!"

I grinned and walked over to sit next to the other 1st years. The twins patted me on the back as I passed and Sammy winked at me.

I smiled at Harry and Hermione as I sat down. I watched Ron get sorted into Gryffindor, and come sit next to us. The feast began and I smiled, this was where I belong.

**A.N. So 1****st**** chapter done. Don't worry, they will get longer, this one is only this short because it is the 1****st**** chapter, and we want to kind of explain the story. Please review! That's what makes us update.**


	3. Chapter 2

**HEY! So, next chapterXD. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE! Please? **

**OH TOTALLY FORGOT DISCLAIMER! DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.**

_Chapter 2_

Summer POV

"Hehehe." I put the wrong ingredient into my potion. And no, I'm not incompetent at potions. I'm_ trying _to blow it up. It's a distraction for our latest prank… Wait! I didn't tell you that! I heard a tapping on the wall and put in the last ingredient, my potion blew up right as a potion on the other side of the room did. When Snape started yelling at me and the other girl who messed up on her potion (by the way she had nothing to do with the prank that was just random luck), I saw Fred sneak into the supply room giving me a thumbs up.

I giggled as he game out with the ingredients just as Snape finished yelling at us. I whistled and hummed as I cleaned up my desk area.

Part two, operation four, COMMENCE!

I sit next to Oliver at breakfast the next day; the twins were in detention. I listened as Oliver told me about Harry Potter and how good he was.

"Seeker for sure." He said, and I nodded vaguely, focused on my muffin. It was blueberry.

"Do I get to be on the team!" I asked excitedly, looking up from my muffin. Oliver blanked.

"Uh, if you try out I suppose…" I grinned.

"Yay, yay, yay, yay!" I repeat over and over again bouncing in my seat, my muffin long forgotten… Poor muffin. Not able to be eaten by me.

I watched Harry's try out from the window. I had to admit, he was good. He was small and fast just like a seeker should be. I watched Oliver clap Harry on the back and go inside. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Eeeeekkkk!" I screeched, whirling around slapping the hand away. Fred stood behind me grinning.

"Bloody hell, woman! What is wrong with you? That hurt!"

"WELL YOU SCARED ME!" I screamed. He chuckled as we headed to the Great Hall to meet up with the other one, aka George.

"Where you watching Harry try out?" George asked as we entered the Great Hall.

"Yuuuppp. He's pretty good, you seen him play?" I say, somehow falling while sitting down. Wow… I have the gracefulness of a chicken with one leg. Have you ever seen a chicken with one leg? It's not very pretty to look at… Yeah… I'm gonna shut up now. I have issues. Deal with it… DAMPIT!

Now it was time for me to try out for Quidditch. Oliver comes into the Great Hall as I get up from the floor and brush myself off. He tells me it's my turn to try out and I skip giddily out into the hallway.

"Good luck!" I hear the twins say in unison.

Oliver took me out to the Quidditch pitch and we mounted our brooms, "You still remember how to fly right?" I frown at his comment.

"Yeah I remember." _OBVIOUSLY I REMEMBER YOU IDIOT. _

"Alright." He tosses me a Quaffle and tells me to score. You know natural Quidditch procedures. I zoom toward the goal post with the Quaffle tucked under my arm. Oliver floats there by the goal post and I trick him by making it look like I'm throwing it to one goal post. When he tries to block the 'Quaffle', I shoot the actual Quaffle near the goal post scoring a fake point, cause it's not a real game. So, you just gonna have to deal with it. FRICK NUGGETS!

"I scored…" I say flabbergasted, I didn't even know I knew what that word meant. I'm so smart!

"Congrats." He replies throwing the Quaffle back and we run through the drill a few times more. It goes more like, I'll score, he blocks, score, blocks, score, blocks, score, score, blocks, score. I think you get the pattern. We also messed around a little which was nice because I barely got to see my brother anymore with him so busy in Quidditch. He made jokes about me using my left hand. I laughed and hit his shoulder. When we were done, he told me he'll post who's on the team. I was about to walk away when he gives me a hug. I hug him back and for some reason want to cry.

"Thanks." I mumble. "I kind of needed that."

Once back in the common room, I plopped down on a chair next to the twins, who were secretly working on something in the corner. They both grinned at me when I sat down, and went back to whatever they were working on. I was too tired to care. But I am naturally curious…and it did look pretty interesting…I wonder….nah, too tired.

Despite my tiredness, I spent the rest of the night hanging out with my buds, yeah, I said buds. Deal with…oh I give up.

It was a boring, lazy night. However, later that night after most people had gone to bed, I snuck out to pull a prank on the Slytherins.

I laughed as I left their common room, not worried about being caught, thanks to the parchment in my left pocket.

As I passed the 3rd floor corridor (the forbidden one, ooooooh mysteriousness) I heard a scream, and the Gryffindor in me immediately ran in. I looked around, and the oddest sight met me.

Lacey POV

I quickly fell into a regular routine at Hogwarts. I had befriended the girl from the train, Hermione, and I suppose I was on friendly terms with Harry Potter, though I didn't speak to him often, even if he was friends with my brother. I found my way around Hogwarts quickly, and classes were easy enough. Hermione was a great friend, and we had lots of similar interests. Life was good, school was good, and I was satisfied.

After classes the first Friday, I went to visit with Hagrid. We talked for a while, chatting about classes and teachers and other random things. However, after I left, I heard Harry and Ron coming down the path. I hid behind a rock, and scowled when I heard what they were talking about. THOSE IDIOTS! Harry was going to go meet Malfoy for a duel? How idiotic could he get?

That night when they snuck out, I followed them. Poor Hermione and Neville had gotten locked out too.

I absolutely expected Malfoy's fakeout; I knew he was too much of a coward to come.

Suddenly, I realized something. Filch was coming, and even though Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville hadn't seen me, Filch would! My eyes wide, I started running after them.

If they were surprised to see me, they didn't show it. We all run as fast and hard as we can, and finally we lose the old caretaker.

Hermione finally noticed my presence. "Lacey? What are you doing here?"

I shrugged. "I followed you." Duh.

Suddenly, I felt a hot breath on the back of my neck. We all slowly turned around, and screamed.

Standing behind us was a giant, growling, dog.

That wasn't the surprising part however. The dog had three heads. As in, THREE HEADS! Now I don't know about you, but this seemed like a proper reason to freak out. And freak out we did.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" It was one continuous scream, all 5 of our voices joining together.

I stood there frozen as they all bolted for the door. I was in shock. Hermione noticed I wasn't moving, and grabbed my sleeve, dragging me out the door behind her. Right before I got out though, the huge _thing_ snapped at me, nearly getting me. This only made me scream louder (HEY! DON'T JUDGE! THERE WERE NOT ONE BUT THREE GIANT DOG HEADS TRYING TO BITE ME! Usually I am a level headed person, but I've never really been a dog person. That added to the fact the dog tried to kill me, ugh, back to the story…) as I frantically kicked at it, trying to escape.

As soon as my thrashing feet were out of its way, we all tried to close the door on the dog; but it WASN'T CLOSING!

All of a sudden there was a lot more pressure on the door and we all worked together to close and lock the door, listening to the dogs growling as it tried to slam into the door so it could eat us. Yes, eat us, don't judge. I don't like dogs.

I turned to our 'savior', only to see the blonde girl Fred and George were always with.

"Thanks, uh…Sunshine, right?"

The girl gritted her teeth, and yelled: "IT IS NOT SUNSHINE! MY NAME IS SUMMER! NOT SUNSHINE! SUMMER! Oh, and you're welcome." Then, as if realizing what she had just done, she covered her mouth and blushed. "OOPS." She mumbled around her hand, as we all heard a meow.

"Come on, then, Filch will be here soon." Harry murmured, as we all tried to sneak around the cat.

Luckily, we made it safely to the common room, where we all split up.  
"See ya later, Midget." Summer winked at me, and I smiled at her, and said "Good night". She seemed pretty cool, we should hang out sometime. Well, she had to be extremely cool, actually, since Fred and George hung out with her. Neville also said an awkward "night", and headed up to the Boy's Dormitory's.

After Summer and Neville's departure, there was silence. The 4 of us stared (or in Hermione's case, glared) at each other for a couple of seconds, before Hermione broke the uncomfortable quiet.

"What, in _MERLIN'S NAME_, were you thinking?" She exploded, as I lay a hand on her arm to calm her. Poor 'Mione, she was probably having a mental panic attack that entire time. She had an irrational fear of getting in trouble.

"We were just…we just…we had….we….." Harry and Ron tried to mumble out excuses, but Hermione was not going to hear it.

"NO, no excuses. What you two did was stupid, and idiotic, and could have gotten all of us in a _lot _of trouble. Don't talk to me- to _either_ of us, again." She grabbed my arm and stormed upstairs, pulling me with her.

"Lace?" Ron asked, shocked. I shrugged and mumbled a halfhearted apology, following Hermione to bed.

Suddenly, Mione seemed to remember something and turned and ran back down the stairs. She whispered something to them, and I heard something about a trapdoor, and guarding something. Hmm.

As Hermione came back up I asked her what that was about.

She looked at me tiredly and shook her head. "Nothing. Come on, let's go to bed." As I wasn't a nosy person I didn't push, but I was curious._ What trapdoor? Guarding what? _These questions echoed in my head until I fell asleep.

Summer POV

I sat at the Gryffindor table on Halloween with Fred and George, eating, laughing and talking casually. Nothing appeared to be wrong with the scene. However, I was holding my wand under the table, and every couple of seconds I would flick it upward, and explode a pumpkin. People screamed as pumpkin guts fell on them (EW, pumpkin guts) and I chuckled quietly. Not only did I get to explode pumpkins, but nobody suspected me! .EVER.

I thought back to a couple of mornings ago when Harry Potter (lucky bassdrum) got a new broom in the mail. It was just a normal morning, (George flinging food at my face, Fred hitting on Angelina, and me wanting to throw food in _her _face, for some odd reason) when a ton (OK, so that was a bit of an exaggeration, DEAL WITH IT) of owls came in, carrying an odd-shaped package. OK, it wasn't that odd-shaped. Even the idiotest of idiots (me) could tell it was a broom. Again, that lucky bassdrum.

Back in the right now, suddenly right as I was about to drop pumpkin guts all over a couple of laughing Hufflepuffs, the doors to the Great Hall burst open.

"TROLLLLLL! In the dungeon-thought you should now." Professor Stutterer (I didn't know his real name, and didn't really care enough to learn it) fainted right on the spot after his freak out.

There was silence for approximately 5 missississ-whatever's, and then there was chaos. Everybody was running around; screaming and throwing stuff. I did it too, but not because I was scared (I'm not scared of ANYTHING! Well, besides spiders….and snakes….and mosquitoes…..and death…and giant 3 headed dogs…..and those muggle clown thingys, they were extremely creepy and…you get the point), but because it was fun.

Dumbledore had to let out a couple of purple fireworks (psssh, that sounded dirty) to reclaim (BIG WORD, BIG WORD; I'M SO SMART) everybody's attention. "PREFECTS! LEAD YOUR HOUSES BACK TO THE DORMITORIES IMMEDIATELY!"

I gasped in outrage (ANOTHER BIG WORD), my _FOOD! _As Prissy Percy started leading everybody out, me and the twins (haha bad grammar) grabbed as much food as possible. I also stuffed my mouth, just to be careful. Wouldn't want to get hungry! Trust me- you do _not _want to see my hungry.

As we were led back to the Common Room, I pouted. I wish I could have seen the troll.

Lacey POV

I was sitting with 'Mione at breakfast, talking about the latest article in the prophet, when I heard a rush of wings. About 6 owls came in, carrying a package shaped suspiciously like a broomstick. I narrowed my eyes, when it dropped right in front of Harry Potter. He couldn't have a broomstick, he was a first year!

Hermione and I watched as Ron and Harry carried it out of the Great hall to open it, then we turned to each other and rolled our eyes. "Men." We said at the same time, before we burst out in laughter.

A couple of days later, I walked with Hermione right behind my brother and Harry after the disastrous Charms class. As we got closer, we overheard their conversation. I gritted my teeth when I realized what they were talking about; or _who._

"…no wonder no one can stand her, she's a nightmare, honestly." I gritted my teeth. When Hermione's eyes started to water, I seriously considered going up and smacking that _idiotic arsehole_, for saying that about my friend. My anger grew stronger when I heard what he said next. "…not surprising she's friends with my sister, either….both annoying…"

Hermione, full on crying now, started running, brushing past my insensitive elder brother as she went. He and his obnoxious friend stared after her in surprise, as I shoved him, before running after my new best friend to comfort her.

I found her in the girl's lavatory, and stayed in there all day, comforting her. We talked about lots of different things, and I found myself liking her even more. She may be smart, and occasionally bossy, but it was only because she felt like (as a muggleborn) she was at a disadvantage to everyone else, and wanted to prove she was just as knowledgeable. I told her about my family, and how I had never felt like I belonged. I explained to her my story, how my parents had found me, on their door step, with no note, nothing. They had taken me in of course, and treated me like their own, but it was never the same…I didn't belong, I was different. Not just my looks but my attitude, my opinions and views…everything.

Dinner rolled around, and 'Mione and I stayed in the loo, talking. Finally, when it would probably be near desert, 'Mione wiped off her eyes and sniffed, standing up. She went over to the mirror, checked her appearance, and then walked back over to me.

"Would you like to go down now? We can probably catch dessert if we hurry." She smiled, and nodded.

"I would like that. Thank you for staying with me, Lace, I appreciate it." I hugged her.

"Anytime."

Just as we were about to leave, I smelled something. Something _awful_.

Of course, because we were just lucky like that, in lumbered a troll.

Hermione and I froze, and then we screamed. We ran for the toilets, and ducked, but the troll smashed the stalls with his club. We crawled down among the debris, nearly crying in fear. Suddenly I heard shouts, and in ran my brother and Harry. What were they doing here?

They kept yelling, and throwing things at the troll, but this just seemed to make it mad, as it started toward them angrily. Hermione and I crouched against the wall, clutching each other as if our lives depended on it. Which, they might.

While I had never been one for hugs, or other affectionate touches, Hermione's warm hug made me feel happy, and warm, like I was wanted.

"Come on! Run! _RUN!_" Harry yelled, but we were frozen stiff from fear, and then he did the stupidest-and, I had to admit, bravest- thing I had ever seen. He ran, and _jumped on the troll's back_. I screamed, worried. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT IDIOT THINKING?

Harry stuck his wand up the troll's nose (EW, my nose wrinkled at that). Harry was thrown around a bit, and I flinched each time his back hit the wall. It was amazing he could stay on this long. The troll finally seemed to realize the weapon in his hand, and raised it. Before he could hit the boy on his shoulders, suddenly, the troll's club was floating above his head. I looked over at Ron, surprised, to see him shaky but resolute as he did the charm we had learned in class, _Wingardium Leviosa_, and the club fell down and knocked out the troll.

There were a couple of seconds of silence, as we all stared at the troll.

"Is it…dead?"

I asked, hesitantly. As scared as I was of the troll, I didn't want the poor creature to _die._ "No," Harry said, as he kicked it and it grunted, "Just unconscious." He grabbed his wand and wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Urgh…troll boogies."

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall rushed in, followed by Professor Quirrel and Professor Snape. She gasped at the sight, and Quirrel clutched at his chest, sitting down on a toilet, as if having a heart attack. McGonagall's lips went white. She was extremely angry-there was no doubt.

"What on _EARTH_ were you thinking?" Her glare seemed to switch between Ron and Harry, though I knew it was meant for all of us.

"You're lucky you weren't killed."

As soon as Harry started to speak, Hermione spoke up, timidly. "Please, Professor. It was my fault." I looked at her shocked.

"Miss Granger!" McGonagall seemed shocked.

Loyal as always, I spoke up. "Actually, it was my fault also. I, I thought I could face it, see…"

"Miss Weasley?" McGonagall was looking between us, stunned. Her two best students, this would be funny if I wasn't so terrified.

Hermione glared at me; obviously she meant to take all the blame.

"_We,_ thought we could take it. We thought, between the two of us, we could handle it. I've read about trolls, you see,"

"I'm also very stubborn, so I wouldn't let Hermione convince me not to go. She only followed me so I wouldn't get hurt."

McGonagall's lips seemed to press together tighter at our half-hearted explanation.

"Very well. 5 points from Gryffindor, each of you. What you did was exceedingly foolish. You were incredibly lucky you didn't die. As for you, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley," She addressed the two boys, who, until then, had been frozen in shock. "10 points to Gryffindor. Each. For sheer, dumb luck. Now get back to your dormitories, all of you!"

She stormed out, with Professor Quirrel and Snape following her. Quirrel still seemed scared of the troll, and Snape was glaring. As he exited with a swish of his dark cloak, I saw something. A bite, on his leg, that appeared to be giving him a limp. Looking up and meeting Harry's dark gaze, I realized he had seen it too. And he didn't look happy about it.

_Something is going on here,_ I thought. _And I am going to find out what it is._

**REVIEW! Also, just wanted to apologize. If anything is inaccurate, we are very sorry, but it's our story, so (as Summer would say), DEAL WITH IT.**


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Summer POV

I grinned. Quidditch. My favorite thing (besides pranks and twins…oh, and food) in the world. Yes, I said twins. I have this weird thing about twins. I dunno. I'm weird. Deal with it. Ooh, is that _GRAPE JAM! MINE!_

Speaking of twins, Forge came to sit on either side of me. Yes, I said Forge. Remember when I was trying to come up with a name for the three of us? Well, seeing as I don't talk about myself in third person (often) I decided to come up with one for just them. And lo and behold (I've always wondered what that means…), Forge.

"Hey Sum." "Hi Summy!" I scowled. I hated it when they called me that. What's wrong with Summer? I mean, come on! Sum-mer. Two syllables. Sum-mer. Summer. It's not that hard to say! But at least Sum and Summy were better than Sunshine. I hate it when people call me that.

"Sup Forge." They found it hilarious that I had come up with a name for them, and now used it constantly.

"Noth…"

I interrupted him with a loud "OH" that made people turn to look at us.

Fred…or was it George? FORGE raised an eyebrow at me and….OMG I AM SOOOOOO JELLY! I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO BE ABLE TO DO THAT! DARN YOU FORGE! DARN YOU! Uh, where was I? Oh yeah. FORGE raised an eyebrow at me (grr) and started to ask what it was about before I interrupted again.

"Wha…"

"I WANT TO TELL YOU ABOUT A DREAM I HAD LAST NIGHT."

Once again, everyone turned to look at us, but I just glared until they looked away.

I started my story in a dramatic voice. "Swo I' aw swa' wed 'en…" This time it was Forge's turn to cut me off.

"Summer, you need to swallow before you can tell us the story." George…I think said patiently. Pssh, when are _EITHER _of them EVER patient?

Oh, right. I swallowed the numminess, and continued my story.

"So, anyway, as I was saying before _someone _interrupted me," I threw a pointed glare at Fred, oh wait George, "So it all started when Fred ate Harry Potter…" As I explained it, I was sucked into the memory of the oddest dream I had ever had.

_*Weird Dream Thingy Universeish Place Memory*_

_I watched from a balcony in one of those muggle cinema places (THEY ARE SOOOO COOL), wearing a poufy orange dress with my hair in a bun. And before you ask, no, I do not own any poufy orange dresses nor (pssh, nor) do I know how to do a bun. WAIT A SECOND? HOW THE HOGNUGGETS IS MY HAIR EVEN IN A BUN? It's a dream. Deal with it (wow, I even say that in my dreams). _

_ On the stage, Fred (somehow I could tell it was him) was dressed as a giant fish, weeeeell, a giant pink fish. And yes, he was eating Harry Potter. When Fred the Fish (haha, I should start calling him that) finished eating Harry Potter, George came out dressed as a horse with his sister, Lady or Laney or something, on his back wearing a dress. I'm pretty sure she was supposed to be a muggle 'prancess' or whatever, cuz she had on a crown. Fred the Fish and Horse George (I'm definitely calling them that in the morning) fought, Lavey getting knocked off her brother's back, and then melting. Ouch. _

_ Suddenly she appeared next to me, grabbed my hand, and disapparated to a maze, where she then left me. Gee, thanks. Then, I sprouted wings-but, of course, they didn't work. Cuz that's just my luck. So I had to find my way through the maze, with these big heavy NON-WORKING wings on my back, being chased by evil unicorns._

_ Don't even get me started on the marshmallows._

_*End Weird Dream Thingy Universeish Place Memory*_

There were a couple of seconds of silence, and then Fred the Fish and Horse George burst out laughing. I scowled. _So _not funny. Against my better judgment, however, I was laughing along with them within 14 seconds. Yes, I counted. Deal with it.

Finally, we finished breakfast and went down to the pitch. Technically, this was my very first game. But I wasn't nervous. I WAS FREAKIN' TERRIFIED! Not only was it my first game, it was against _SLYTHERINS,_ and they weren't exactly known for being good sports.

We got ready and grabbed our brooms, standing by the doors, waiting to go out and start.

Olly-Pop started giving his 'famous speech'. It started, with the clearing of his throat. I mimicked him, and Fred and George collapsed in giggles. Like giggly….gigglers.

"OK, men." He started, me miming him. Forge kept giggling like the girls they are.

"And woman." Angelina, an awesome Quidditch player who I switched between loving and hating (according to how flirty dear Freddie was feeling), added.

"And woman." Olly agreed,

"This is it." I said, before he could. He scowled at me. I grinned innocently like the Dangel I am. Get it? It's like a danger devil/angel! DANGEL!

"The big one." Fred chimed in.

"The one we've all been waiting for." George said next, smirking.

Fred clapped Harry on the shoulder. "We all know Oliver's speech by heart," George explained. Oh, and if you're wondering how I could tell them apart, they have number's on their capes. Duh. I'm not that good.

Harry looked confused. "I thought this was your first year?" He addressed me for the first time…well….ever.

I smirked, knowing the twins were doing the same at my sides. Yeah…I was just that awesome. I guess I just have a smirkdar.

"Weeeeeeell, you see, Potter, that is one of the _few _advantages of having Olly as your brother. You have an almost guaranteed spot on the team, and fit in right away. He used to give me that speech when we were little and playing tag with the neighbors."

"Shut up, you." Oliver's scowl deepened as the tips of his ears went red. My smirk deepened.

"Oh come on, Olly. Is that really the way to speak to your sweet little sissy?" I pouted up at him, but my adorableness seemed not to work at him, as he simply glared at me. Hmm, I wonder if he's trying to tell me something with that look. Does he think I smell bad? I unnoticeably sniffed my pit…teehee…sniffed meh pit…

He continued with his speech, me zoning out…something about best team and Gryffindor…meh….I don't really care.

I was brought back out of my IA (OMG, REMEMBER THAT?) as I heard him say "Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you."

We started to head out. Before we did, however, I turned to Fred and George, completely serious.

"If I die out there, you two better write a KICKARSE eulogy." Then the doors opened and I mounted my broom and flew out to face the cheering fans and my very 1st game.

As they called out the names, I looked around, and smiled. I could get used to this-the cheering; screaming, shouting…it really did wonders for ones ego.

Madame Hooch did the whole speech thingy (I zoned out, of course) and the game began. My mood immediately turned serious (for once). I was in my zone, totally focused and concentrated and…OOH SHINY! OK, just kidding. There was nothing shiny. HAHA GOT YOU. OK, back to the game.

Angelina grabbed the Quaffle, and immediately threw it to Katie, who immediately threw it to me. I then passed it back to Katie, and it continued like this. This was our strategy; we would keep passing so the Slythery's wouldn't be able to get the ball.

Katie passed the ball to me again, and I threw it into the goal post, past the keeper (who scowled at me). I pumped my arm in the air as everybody but the Slythery's cheered. IN YO FACE SUCKAS! I glanced at Potter, to see him going after the Snitch. It got away, but I mentally high fived him. He totally picked up on it, and mentally high fived me back. Yup. I'm not crazy.

As we played, I tried to ignore Lee Jordan's commentary. Not only was it distracting, but he was an annoying idiot. I dunno. I just don't like him.

You know, it's surprising I'm good at Quidditch, considering I can't walk over a semi-flat surface without finding SOMETHING to trip over.

We scored twice more, (and unfortunately so did the Slythery's) and the game continued. Suddenly, I noticed movement above me.

Potter was diving for the snitch. I watched, anxious, and suddenly, something went wrong.

Harry's broom starting jerking all over the place, like it was trying to buck him off. He barely held on. WAIT, HOW THE HECK IS A BROOM MOVING? THAT IS UNNATURAL AND WRONG AND STRANGE AND…OMG POTTER'S GONNA DIE! Strangely, I had a weird urge to yell "RIDE EM COWBOY!" But, I knew that would be mean. And it would get me in trouble with Olly-Pop. So, I resisted. ABOVE THE INFLUENCE!

Finally, Harry's broom stopped moving and he started towards the snitch. There was this awesome chase scene thingy, and then he flew forward. I flew down to circle above him, and, lo and behold (STILL WANNA KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS), he .OUT. As in, he nearly swallowed it, and then spit it out into his hands…EW. I mean, imagine how germy that thing is!

Oh…wait….WE WON! WEWONWEWONWEWONWEWON!

"WWWWOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!" I cheered, pumping my fist in the air again. I found Forge and we all high-fived, before retreating to the common room for a victory party.

This was shaping up to be an _awesome _night.

Lacey POV

I trembled as I climbed the stairs one at a time, apprehensively. I have been scared of heights since I was a little girl. Fred and George had taken me flying once, and I had slipped off. I would have fallen to my death if they hadn't-barely-caught me.

I finally made it up into the stands and took a seat in between Hermione and Ron. We were there to support Harry. Ever since the incident at Halloween, we had all become much closer. We sat near Neville, Seamus and Dean, and helped them hold up a sign they had made for Harry. It had a Gryffindor lion on it, and flashed different colors. It was very cute.

I talked with Hermione as we waited for it to start. When Harry flew out, we screamed the loudest. I blushed for some reason as he caught my eye and grinned, waving casually. I waved back, my face tomato red.

I thought back to the past couple of days as the match started (I had never had much interest in Quidditch, though that might have something to do with the fact I was absolutely horrid at it). Hermione had been much more-lenient, lately. She was more open to rule-breaking, and so she was much friendlier to Harry and Ron. We had gone from casually hanging out in the common room occasionally, to almost always being together. The four of us had gotten extremely close, and I enjoyed spending time with the three of them. We had fun times.

However, I got the feeling the three of them were hiding something from me. As I said before, I'm not generally nosy, but my curiosity was growing, and I knew one of these days I was going to explode. They were always together in a little circle, mumbling about 'Snape', and 'Dog', and 'Bite'. Whenever I got near, they would shut up and start talking about classed or Quidditch. But I wasn't stupid. I was going to find out what was going on, preferably soon.

I zoned back into the game, and watched for a bit, but I was totally lost. I watched Harry, but he seemed to just be watching the game.

Hagrid came and joined us in the stands soon, and we made pleasant conversation for a while, before he too became absorbed in the game. As much as I would love to watch and cheer to support Harry, I honestly didn't care about the game, so I didn't really try to follow.

I zoned out a bit more, but my attention was caught when his broom started jerking around. I heard Hagrid say something about it, and listened, as he was the one with binoculars. "…know what Harry's doing, but he better be careful. Looks like he's going to fall off his broom." Hermione grabbed the binoculars, focusing them on the teacher's stands, and gasped. She mumbled something to Ron, handing him the binoculars, and I finally snapped.

"ALRIGHT, LOOK YOU TWO. HARRY IS MY FRIEND TOO, SO WHATEVER THIS IS, I DESERVE TO KNOW." Hermione stared at me for a moment, and then simply sighed. "Alright, I suppose you do. Ron just didn't want to drag you into this- he wanted to protect you. But as he told him, you deserve to know." Hermione quickly explained everything they had learned so far, and what was happening with Snape.

"I promise I'll explain more later, but we need to go save Harry, before he does fall off that broom." I pursed my lips, and searched my mind for an appropriate smile. A figurative light bulb went off in my head. "I got it! Come, on." I dragged Hermione along with me, towards the Teacher's area.

I looked at the field, wary for Harry, but as he seemed not to be slipping (yet), I focused my mind to the task at hand.

When we reached the area beneath Snape, I stuck my wand out and set fire to his robes. I grabbed Hermione and we ran, as teachers started shouting fire, and stomping on the cape, trying to put it out. Glancing back at the field, I smiled successfully as I saw Harry climb safely onto his broom and fly off. Looks like this Quidditch game won't end badly after all. I changed my mind about this, of course, when Harry choked up the snitch. Aw well, at least nobody died!

After the game and a ton of congratulations and hugs for Harry, our little quartet headed to Hagrid's cottage with him for tea and rock cakes. Well, nobody actually ate the rock cakes though…

"Rubbish! Snape is a Hogwarts Professor! Why would he do somethin' like this?" We were (well, Hermione) trying to explain our theory to Hagrid, but he obviously didn't want to listen.

We exchanged looks, and then turned back to Hagrid. Harry explained what we saw on Halloween, but this only seemed to make Hagrid madder. "…he tried to get past that three headed dog on Halloween. It bit…"  
Hagrid dropped his teapot, totally shocked. "How do you know about Fluffy?"  
I furrowed my eyebrow, confused. "Er, Fluffy?" I asked hesitantly. Not wanting to make him any more upset than he already seemed to be.

"Yeah, he's mine. I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the…" Hagrid realized what he was saying, and who to, and shut up.

"Yes?" Asked Harry eagerly.

"No, I'm not tellin' you anything else. Already said more than I should."

"But Snape tried to kill Harry!"

"I'm tellin yeh, you're wrong! Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now listen to me, yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog and what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel…" Horrified, Hagrid clamped his hand over his mouth, realizing what he'd just said. "Now you lot best forget I told yeh that, al'ight? And no more beggin', I ain't tellin' yeh anythin' else."

Against our begging and persuading, Hagrid did indeed shut up, so we left his hut disappointed and with more questions than ever. Starting with, _who was Nicholas Flamel?_


End file.
